Follow You Wherever
by rain4691
Summary: An Embry imprint story. Embry is leading a mundane life after the events of Breaking Dawn until he unexpectedly imprints on a girl at the beach. EmbryXOC, canon pairings. After BD, so obviously spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Sunlight

**Follow You Wherever**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga. All original characters and plotline belong to Stephenie Meyer

**1. Sunlight**

**EMBRY CALL**

My feet dug into the earth with more and more urgency in each stride. Mostly because I had only a few more minutes until the end of my watch. Colin had already phased to take over. It took more and more effort to keep moving, because I was just so tired. That's why night watch was the worst, it messed with your sleep patterns and all that, so by the time you were done, it was like jetlag or something. Not that I've ever been out of Washington, but that must be what jetlag is like, I guess.

I can feel myself getting to the beach now, I can hear the waves and the tourists, I can smell the salt, and that someone's grilling hotdogs. That's really not allowed. Oh well, like anyone respects the rules anyway. I reach the edge of the forest, so I stop to phase back. I slide back into a body with two feet, and grab my shorts and put them on, stepping into the sunlight. It's unusually nice out today.

The other guys really hate the beach this time of year, even though it's the warmest season. It's the tourists, they bug everyone. It's not just the rudeness or the crowds, but with how our hearing is, the noise they make is magnified or something. So if there are visitors, the pack really steers clear of the beach. Not me. I must've been rocked to sleep with the TV on when I was little, because the sound is soothing. That, and for some weird reason, I like to people watch. It's hilarious once you get going.

I plop down on the first patch of ground I see that isn't covered in rocks, and lean my head back and close my eyes. _Ah, perfect._ All the little sounds around me hum in my head; of people scraping the sand off their wet feet, and someone chewing their ham and cheese sandwiches even though they just complained that they had gotten smashed in the cooler. And the padding of feet and…panting? I open my eyes, knowing one of my brothers would _never_ be stupid enough to come sit here and not phase back first. I could smell the dog now, and scanned until I spotted it. A big German Shepard with some stupid birthday-best grin, splashing in the waves. His owner must be there too, but with so many people, I didn't know who it'd be. Dogs really aren't allowed on the beach either, but like I said, no one listens.

As I'm watching the dumb mutt, I see his head half-turn when he catches my scent. Good nose, from that distance. He sees me and wheels, and suddenly he's charging me. Uh-oh, probably not good. I'm not afraid he'll maul me, but people don't need to see him break his canines on my skin. I tense and stand, knowing that he'll think twice just by seeing the size of me. But he's still running at me, hackles raised and barking. He stops short of me, growling and making a fuss. Can't say I blame him. Wolf-smell doesn't belong on a human and he's confused. At least I have an idea of how to communicate, I think, so I stare him down. Nope, bigger growl, this time bearing his teeth too. _Oh, please._ I roll my eyes.

"Kody? Kodeee? Oh, Kody!"

A girl, his owner I guess, comes jogging up about eight years later, and starts to scold 'Kody' in her weak version of an Alpha voice.

"Bad boy! You know better!"

Kody quits the barking with a sideways glance to her, but he keeps growling, his ears flat to his head. The staring match is getting old, so I break my gaze and look to her.

"Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him; he's never done anything like that before!" _Sure, sure. I'll bet he hasn't._

And then the strangest thing happens.

I can still see her mouth moving, apologizing, but there's no sound. Not from her, not from anything. Like someone upstairs pressed mute on accident. And the sun is _right_ behind her, glowing through her hair. _No, no, that can't be right. This time of day, the sun's higher and…and…_it doesn't matter. Nothing matters, and who cares where the sun is right now? She _**is**_ the sun.

**A/N:** R&R if you feel like it. I tried to make it as close to the books as possible, but there's not much on Embry. I will try my best! More soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Details

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga. All original characters and plotline belong to Stephenie Meyer

**2. Details**

I feel her pull to me, or is it the other way around? I'm imprinting, that must be what's going on. I need to know her name.

"Uh, so, are you okay?" _No, not really. But sort of, yeah._

"Cause, uh, you look like you're in shock. Like I said, he doesn't bite…"

Oh, I must be staring. _**Say**__ something, moron._

"Oh…uh, no really, I'm fine," I manage.

"Oh, okay…" She doesn't buy it. She's still eyeing me like I might faint. _Actually, I might._ I babble instead. "No, really, no big deal. I was just surprised by him, is all. I'm Embry Call, anyways," I continue on the same breath, like a spaz, "ya know, dogs aren't really allowed on the beach."

"Leslie, Leslie Scott," she laughs. It might as well be angels singing a hallelujah chorus. "And, I know. Sorry about that. I just couldn't leave him to roast in the car." She shrugged, and I grinned like an idiot.

"Well, are you from around here? You must live pretty close if you can bring, uh…Kody, here to the beach and La Push and everything." I had to know if I'd be moving cross country, after all.

"Oh no, I don't live far, just down in Hoquaim. I like it so much better here, though."

Good. Awesome. Throw-a-party awesome. She only lived a little ways south, maybe half an hour if I phased and really hoofed it. I smiled, and really took her in. She was paler than me, but still had that olive tone to her skin, and dark brown hair, and green-gold eyes. Beautiful, like the color of the pebbles on this beach, if you held them to the sun just right.

"So, my aunt lives here, and that's why I'm here, just a visit. And, um, Kody's her dog, not mine…" she trails off, my gaping is making her feel awkward. She probably needed me to say something, maybe to make sure I wasn't an idiot. _Bad news, honey._

"O-oh," I stuttered, "really?" _Fantastic. do we need our head examined?_ Leslie perked up a little, as if she was relieved her dog, or her aunt's dog I guess, didn't cause permanent psychological damage.

"Yeah, he's half the reason I come up here so often. I love dogs, have since I was really little. Figures I'd get stuck with a whole family who's allergic to fur. I can't even get a hamster." She shakes her head in mock sadness, but I actually felt bad. "So since my aunt doesn't have kids, she's more than willing to have me up here for the weekend, and I get to see Kody." She looks down at him lovingly. It'd be more touching if Kody wasn't still eyeing me warily as Leslie smooths the scruff of his neck. And there I go, picturingLeslie doing that to the scruff of_ my _neck.

I clear the thought out. "So is your aunt Quileute then?"

"Well no, but my uncle is. He works in Port Angeles, and a lot too, so I'm lucky if I see him at all." I nodded, and wondered if I'd seen them around.

"Um, well, _Embry,_" she raises an eyebrow at my soap-star name, "Did you want to come back to the house with me? I'll get you some dinner, it's the least I could do to make up for Kody's vicious outburst." She laughs darkly.

_Yes. God, yes._ "Sure," I smile, and she collars Kody.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga. All original characters and plotline belong to Stephenie Meyer

**3. Dinner**

Leslie leads me up to a beat-up, forest green Rav-4, and stuffs Kody into the back seat. I pull in everything I can about her just from the car. Dream catcher hanging from the rearview mirror, and a picture of Leslie and a woman, probably her mom or her aunt, paper clipped to the sun visor. She swings into her seat as I struggle to slide mine _all_ the way back. She starts up the car…same favorite radio station, too. And she's even nice enough to roll down a back window for Kody.

It's not far to her Aunt's house, sort of near Jared's place. It's quaint, in a homey way. Sorta reminds me of Emily's, and I instantly feel safe.

Leslie makes lasagna, which tastes great. I felt bad that she went to all the trouble, but she just laughs and explains she'd made it beforehand. "Cheater," I say with a surly glare. She blushes, and the pink under her tan skin makes the best color ever. It deepens as she laughs, and disappears as her eyes widen when I hork down half the casserole.

"Wow, you really wolfed that down," she murmeres. _No pun intended._ "So do you still want dessert? There's sugar cookies."

"Yes, _please!_" I make gimme-gimme motions like a toddler, and she hands over the plate. I shove four in my mouth at once.

"Heyyy! Save some for me, geez!"

I stayed at Leslie's aunt's house for three more hours, until the sun had set all the way. We kept talking about, well, anything. My name, and how she's named after her mom's other sister who died at birth. Our favorite colors, (mine's blue, hers is purple) and our birthdays. Hers is October 3rd. It goes on like that for ages that feel more like seconds. But then, too low for Leslie to hear, comes a howl out of the east. Kody growls under his breath; he must've heard it too.

It breaks the silence. "Well, thanks for having me, but I really should be going," I say, trying to unglue myself from her couch. _This'd better be important._

"Oh, well okay, yeah I guess it is getting late." Leslie looks down at her feet. She's obviously disappointed, and it's all I can do not to run to her and never leave again.

Instead I force myself out the back door, and as I'm about to hit the trees, Leslie calls out, "Embry? Did you need a ride?"

"No, I know a shortcut, but thanks," I lie. I hate leaving her in the dark, and the frustration is enough. The heat from it puts me on all fours, and I race towards the clearing.

_Oh good, we have Embry._ I hear Seth quip._ Now we just need Quil and Paul._

_This'd better be goddamn important._ I curse. I never curse unless I'm really pissed over something.

_Yeah, you really don't. What's eatin' ya?_ I hear Jared's thoughts furrow with concern.

I block any pictures of Leslie from my mind. _It's nothing._

_Embry,_ Jacob's voice fades in at full alpha volume. _Really, what's wrong?_

I sigh, but I can't keep it from Jake. I take down the mental barrier and let a replay of the afternoon flood my head, just as I enter the clearing and take my place. They all absorb it for half a second, trying to make heads or tails of the story, before they break into wolf-grins, and the feedback comes pouring in.

_That's great, Em, _Quil thinks tenderly.

_Congrats, Embry, _Jake agrees.

_Wooo, Embry's got a girlfriend, _comes the chorus from Colin, Seth and Brady. I roll my eyes at them, and they receive a swift _Cut it out, guys,_ from Jacob.

_Do you know how old she is?_ Sam breaks in, and I feel Jake and Quil tense for my response. Neither of them want me in the same boat as them. It's too hard to deal with, all the waiting.

_Oh, well I didn't ask. But she seems like she's my age. Anyway,_ I change the subject,_ why are we here?_

Before anyone can answer, Nessie bursts through the trees to my left. Jacob stands, and they exchange a meaningful glance before leaving the clearing without a word. As he follows her out, Jake tacks on an embarrassed _uh, never mind guys, we'll discuss it later._

We all rumble and groan together. Another episode of Renesmee the Runaway. Now that she's technically two, she's entered her teenage rebellion years. Jacob always has the pack on high-alert babysitting duty for when she has an outburst and runs off somewhere. We've been trying to find a more permanent solution, but obviously the only good one is for Jake to just tell her the truth about how he feels. Leah, always the first to lose her patience, scoffs and stalks out of the clearing.

_Embry Call, that is a blatant lie. You know it's Paul most've the time._ I laugh at that, and she phases back. The others follow until it's just me and Quil.

_Are you gonna tell her soon?_ He thinks softly. He doesn't want to force the issue.

_As soon as I can,_ I promise, and then I phase back to run with two legs.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga. All original characters and plotline belong to Stephenie Meyer

**4. Questions**

The next morning, I woke up really early, even though it had taken forever to fall asleep. I just couldn't shake the thought of telling Leslie all about the pack. I really wanted to, since I hated to hide anything from her, but at the same time I kept doubting in the back of my head. _Pick, pick, pick._ What if she didn't take it in stride like I'd hoped? Would I scare her, would she scream? Or would she laugh and think she'd gone crazy? Or worse, actually go crazy? I didn't know, so it was scary. The worst part of it was the timing. Leslie said she'd be in La Push for the rest of the week, but that was only four days. _Four day_s _to show her._ I was really under pressure. And the combination of excitement, fear and the timeclock made me rarin' and ready to go. I'd promised to hang out with her again today anyway, and even though she didn't know it, I meant to never leave her side for the next four days. So that's why, without stopping to think about it, I was jogging to Leslie's aunt's house.

I got to the front porch in less time than I'd expected, and reached out my hand to knock. I hesitated. _Why am I being so impulsive?_ I hated that imprinting made me that way. Whatwas I going to say? Was it still too early to come knocking at her door? _No, no,_ I told myself, _it's okay. It must be nearly ten o'clock by now._ I could hear Kody barking from inside, probably shut away in a back room. I gulped in some air, and let it whoosh out my nose. I knocked three times as fast as I could.

It was only a couple seconds before someone answered. The door opened, and there was a kind-looking woman, maybe around my mom's age, straining her neck to look at my face. She took in my build and my height -six foot eight now- and looked a little queasy with nerves. If I hadn't been so nervous myself, I probably would've laughed. I could only imagine what she was thinking too easily: _Well, this is certainly not the nice young girl selling Girl Scout cookies again._

"Um, hello, is Leslie around?" I said in the most gentlemanly voice I could. No need to scare her more.

"Oh. Oh! Yes, of course." Leslie's aunt looked sort of relieved I was here for a legitimate reason, besides, I don't know, mugging her or something. But she still gave me a wary, panicked glance before turning to call for Leslie.

She came around the corner with a bewildered expression on her face. It disappeared once I came into her line of sight, and she smiled at me, clearly pleasantly suprised. It plucked at the invisible string connecting my heart to her.

"Oh, hey!" she smiled wider, and her aunt cleared her throat and gave Leslie a meaningful glance to me and back. "Shoot, sorry. Where are my manners? Aunt Suze, this is Embry Call. And Embry, this is my Aunt Susan." I gave her aunt a little wave. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Embry," she retuned, "Now how do you know Leslie?"

Before I could answer, Leslie cut in. "Well I met Embry at the beach yesterday." I nodded in agreement, making a note that she didn't mention that I'd also been over for dinner. Thankfully, it seemed to be enough and her aunt turned back to the kitchen. Leslie turned to me then, and said simply, "So what's up?"

Oh, right. Why I was here. I guess I had to make that part up as I go along. I'd been counting on someone taking their sweet time to answer the door. "Well I thought we could go to my friend Sam's house. His fiancee, Emily, is cooking, and maybe you could meet my friends?" I turned my invite into an unsure question, like I was pleading. I sort of was. But it must've been a good excuse, because she was more than happy to, closing the door on me with a quick, "Just let me get my shoes, okay?"

Because my idea of Sam and Emily was so last minute, I was grateful to know that almost the whole pack was there today.As we pulled up to the house in Leslie's car, I stopped her. "Have you ever met Emily Young before? Or heard of her?" When she shook her head no, I said, "Just don't stare, okay? Sam really hates it when people stare." She nodded, confused. It reminded me of the last time I had to introduce a human to Emily, that is, back when Bella Swan was a human. So much has changed.

When we walked in, Quil was at the kitchen table with Jake and Sam, and Seth was leaning against the counter with Leah. Emily was down at the opposite end, stirring something that smelled great. They looked up together, and as Leslie walked in behind me, six grins slowly widened on their faces. Quil whispered something to Jake, and got a swift elbow to the ribs from Sam. It must've been dirty, because Jake rolled his eyes in disgust. you'd think imprinting on a little girl would've given Quil a little more maturity, but no such luck.

Emily was, of course, the first one to introduce herself. When she turned, I saw the shock flicker over Leslie's face, but then she just smiled politely and made subtle efforts not to stare. Pretty soon they were laughing like old friends. Emily started talking excitedly about wedding plans once Leslie noticed the engagement ring, with sly glances to Sam to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping. Can't say I blame her. After all, with all the brooding Leah does about the wedding even happening, she didn't make a very good Maid of Honor.

"So, Embry," my eyes shifted to Quil, "she seems nice, but she isn't going to disappear on you." I didn't realize I'd been staring. I blush. Jacob takes the window of opportunity to torture me. "Hey, Leslie, right?" Leslie turns, hazy out of her long-winded (i'm sure) conversation with Emily, and focuses in on Jake. "Yeah, hi!"

"Hi, I'm Jacob, and this is Quil, Sam, and Seth. And Leah over there." Leah makes a face over being mentioned last, even though Jake is just going in order of distance. Leslie gives an all-encompasing smile. She warms up to people really easily. I hadn't noticed, although I guess I should have after she invited me, a total stranger, to dinner at her house last night. She must have no sense of stranger danger, and really she was just too lucky I wasn't a total nut job or something.

"So, Leslie," Quil quips with a demonic little glance to me, "you're the first girl Embry's ever brought to meet us. We were starting to get worried, weren't we, Jake?"

"Sure, sure. _Really_ worried. You should be pretty honored," Jake chimed in. Leslie half-glanced at me and giggled. I glared at Quil, and when he gave me an impish grin, I made a mental note to break his face for him later.

"Leslie, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" Sam asks bluntly. I forgot that his question from last night had never really gotten an answer.

"Oh, uh, I don't mind. I'm going to be eighteen in two months. So, senior year of highschool." She was only a few months younger than me, and just a year behind in school. Of course, I'd skipped out on college like the rest of the pack. Well at least I wouldn't have to wait. I gave a guilty look to Quil, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Emily had, of course, cooked more than enough for twenty people, so we were more than happy to eat like twenty people. It was fun to see the look on Leslie's face when she realized my brothers could easily put away just as much as I could, if not more. I had to prod her to take more; she looked like she was afraid someone might stab her hand if she went for seconds.

After awhile, it was time for Leslie to go home. (Who has a curfew while visting anyways?) As I stood in front of Sam and Emily's house, staring dumbly at the spot where Leslie had disappeared into darkness. I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. "She's great, Em," Jacob said proudly.

"Yeah, I know," I shook out of his grip, "but ya know, you don't have to be such a mother hen about it," I laughed.

Jacob smiled and made a chicken coo noise. "Oh, but it's just so much at once!" Jake sighed with a feminine edge to his voice, "My widdle Embry, _awwwll_ grown up!"

I stared at himin mock horror. "Okay, really, cut it out. It's scary how well you can do that."

Jake paused, and then laughed into his usual voice, "Okay, okay. But seriously, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." I stalled. "How do you think she'll take it?"

Jake didn't answer for a minute, staring out into the distance with me, scrutinizing it. He half-smiled. "I think she'll be fine."

**AN: Sorry this is so slow moving! I promise she'll know soon. And I've been trying to write longer chapters, but as a tradeoff the posts won't get up as fast. That said, some of you probably recieved some sort of sharp blow to the head that makes you a fan of Paul, so I thought I should explain where the missing werewolves were. Jared was with Kim, and respectively Paul with Rachel, trying to spend as much time with her before she had to go back to Washington State. Colin and Brady were on rounds, and frankly, they'll be on rounds a lot since they aren't really in the books enough for me to characterize them. I am REALLY trying to keep this story as true to Stephenie's writing style and all, so your feedback helps me a lot! Please let me know if I'm doing something wrong or missing a detail. As for Leslie, I made her so any complaints about HER as a character will be stubbornly ignored. R&R! :)**


End file.
